The Tower of Althalaxx quest chain
This series of quests leads the character to discover the Cult of the Dark Strand and its leader, . The Tower of Althalaxx * In Auberdine, asks you to travel north to the Tower of Althalaxx, to check up on , an agent she sent to check out the tower. Balthule is late checking in, and Elissa is concerned that he may have run afoul of something. * Balthule found something, alright, and it doesn't look good. It seems that a cult of warlocks has moved into the tower. He doesn't know anything about them, really, but ... warlocks... cult... can't be good. He has had some scraps of parchment fall into his hands, but needs more in order to assess the threat they pose. And he asks you to secure them for him. You relieve some of the fanatics of their parchments and return to Balthule, who is able to put together something more about them. Specifically, they are part of the Cult of the Dark Strand. ... About which Balthule has no real information. However, he knows someone who might: . * It turns out that Balthule is actually an agent of Delgren, a human paladin who is assisting the night elves in destroying demonic and undead forces. (Elissa was just 'borrowing' him...) Balthule asks you to carry a letter to Delgren, outlining the situation at the tower. You find that it's a long, long run, from the Tower of Althalaxx to Maestra's Post in Ashenvale Forest. * Delgren takes the threat of the Dark Strand cultists seriously, as he has already been battling them near Ordil'Aran. It seems that somewhere among the cultists is a that he believes holds the secret to the cult's power. You volunteer to go retrieve it for him. You kill a lot of cultists in the process of finding the gem, but find it you do. Soul gems, as it sounds like, contain a trapped soul. Delgren shatters the gem, freeing the ghost of , who explains the situation to Delgren. * The freed spirit gives you the name . Delgren knows this name. He's a warlock in southwestern Ashenvale, at Fire Scar Shrine. He's up to his little eyeballs in this Dark Strand cult. He's got to go. And you're just the person to do it. Despite his succubus, despite his voidwalkers, all his necromantic powers avail him naught. You return to Delgren victorious, with in hand. * Delgren reads through the tome and relates the results. It seems that still has two soul gems, one in Night Run, and one in Satyrnaar, both under the control of Satyrs. Two more souls to free. Those things one values, one protects. The Satyrs defend the soul gems quite stoutly, but you are still able to free the souls and thus weaken the chief of the Dark Strand cultists, and do other Good in the process. * Upon returning to Delgren, he declares that it is time to confront Athrikus himself. But first, he says, you should talk to and see if there have been any developments. You do, and you find that yes, your work has been ... noticed. Out of the blue, as it were, there was a blinding flash from the top of the tower, followed by a lot of lightning and screams. Good work, that. * You relate what you've been up to since you last talked to him, and Balthule agrees that will never be weaker. He cautions you, though, that there are many warlocks surrounding him, more powerful than those you've faced before. And he was right. You fight (or perhaps sneak) your way to the top of the tower and find a veritable cloud of warlocks guarding Athrikus. The fighting is savage, but you prevail! For proof, you use the time-honored method of returning with . * Balthule directs you to return to and tell him of your deeds: lies dead, and the Cult of the Dark Strand is scattered! Delgren tells you he senses that you are destined for greatness, and that you will right many wrongs plaguing the lands. He offers you a gift, as well, in thanks for your courageous deeds. Rewards * 1750 Darnassus reputation, and 1/4 of that for all other Alliance factions. For bringing Ilkrud Magthrull's Tome to Delgren, you get your choice of From the final quest, your choice of Patch changes See also * The quest chain - an alliance quest chain wherein the character frees , a highborne imprisoned by Athrikus before the Great Sundering. Summary Category:Darkshore quests Category:Ashenvale quests